Klaud Nine/History
History Prior to becoming an exorcist of the Black Order, Klaud was a beast master in a circus. At some point she received her scar on the face. At some point she reached the critical point and became a general. At some point, Klaud got married but her husband passed away.Fanbook, Gray log Plot Edo arc After her Exorcist team (consisting of Tina Spark, Gwen Flail, and Sol Galen) is eliminated by Tyki Mikk, Klaud returns to the Black Order HQ in order to meet with the other Generals. She is then seen paying her respects to members of her unit in the church alongside fellow General Winters Socalo.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 63 She sees that they have already been cremated and she says that at least they won't have to fight anymore. Socalo however, felt more happy to berate his former unit members. They both are then called by the Great Generals for a meeting. Invasion of the Black Order Arc She attends the reunion held by Malcolm C. Lvellie following the events of the Noah's Ark Arc. She sits next to Socalo. When the idea of using the Noah's Ark to move is raised, she asks if they intend to give the order so that the exorcists embark aboard the ark. Socalo says he doesn't care. Later, she is seen drinking wine with fellow General Cross Marian.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 137 Though she asks him why he chose her as a drinking partner, she does not seem entirely unwilling. She does, however, shoot down Marian's advances rather coldly. They are then interrupted by Allen Walker who drops papers on Cross. When the Noah Lulu Bell attacks the headquarters Allen and Bookman are the only ones who can fight in the room and they end up overwhelmed. Fortunately she arrives to save the day along with the other generals, Marie, and Miranda. She teams up with Cross, Socalo, Tiedoll, and Allen Walker to mount a counterattack.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 141 She activates her Innocence and her monkey, Lau Shimin, grows huge. She sets Lau Shimin on a giant akuma which he proceeds to destroy. Unable to defend the Akuma Egg from Lulu Bell the Generals decide to destroy it to prevent the Earl from getting his hands on it. Klaud uses Destruction Shell Lau Gunz to destroy it. She and the other Generals are then overwhelmed and paralyzed by a Level 4 Akuma that spawns in the headquarters. Phantom Thief G arc After Timothy Hearst joined the Black Order he became Klaud's apprentice.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 184 Third Exorcists arc During the attack on the North America Branch Klaud was in Greece with her new team consisting of Lenalee Lee, Goushi and Timothy Hearst, facing off against Lulu Bell in the form of a dragon.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 187 In the anime, when Timothy fails to attack Goushi, she carries his unconscious body, prompting Lenalee to finish Goushi off.D. Gray Man Hallow Episode 9 Searching for A.W. arc In the anime, Klaud, along with the rest of the Exorcists, takes part in the pursuit of Allen Walker when he fled from the Order with the Noah. As they are ambushed by the Thirds (Madarao, Tewaku and Tokusa) and Akuma troops and Timothy joins the battle, she notes that her new apprentice seems to fight well, before activating Lau Shimin and engaging in the combat too. Soon enough, she and the rest of the Exorcists noticed that all of them were gathered by the enemy within the pentagram of flames. The Thirds confront them directly, and when Klaud and Socalo try to destroy them with Lau Gunz and Cremation Dance respectively, their attacks are easily absorbed. Then, the next wave of Akuma arrives, and the Exorcists fend them off. Klaud can be seen fighing Tewaku with her Lau Shimin.D. Gray Man Hallow Episode 12 Three months after the attack on the North American Branch, Klaud is just returning from a mission with Timothy and quickly leaves to prepare for a new mission with Miranda.Chapter 207 References Navigation Category:Character Subpages Category:History